


枪拟人AU加码番外

by Flames00234



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames00234/pseuds/Flames00234
Summary: 一千字加码番外





	枪拟人AU加码番外

________________________________

 

伊利奥斯拥有四季如春的气候，碧海蓝天及一望无际的沙滩─这使得此地成为远近驰名的旅游景点，渡假酒店和各式餐馆商场林立，游客与车辆也络绎不绝。

 

可是主人，说好的做个了结呢？

 

脉冲步枪此时无奈的躺在客房地毯上。

兵不厌诈，所以拿到目标投宿的房卡后前来探察虚实也是很重要的，问题是之后的发展─主人现在正和敌对目标进行深度交流。

嗯，就是字面上的意思，另外脉冲步枪也无法忽视贴在自己身上乱摸的四只手。

「真可怜，这不是到处都是刮痕吗？没格调的涂层─」

「这垫肩！多可怕的品味─你现在除了吃子弹之外还要充电？」

「你们够了没？」

脉冲步枪无奈地望着应该是敌方的地狱火，她们此时对自己的构造似乎突然产生极大的兴趣。

「今天可是难得的渡假时间。」

「所以我们要好好相处喔。」

「主人没有下这样的命令。」

双枪无视对方的冷漠，继续自顾自地边唠叨边进行骚扰动作。 

「我们现在不用枪油里面都很润滑哦，那种感觉，啊啊……神清气爽。」

「跟枪栓完全契合，并且随时都跟刚抛光过一样喔。」

「还有枪托我们向往木纹很久了，多么美丽高雅─原本这材质的保养很麻烦呢，又常变形跟撞伤。」

「特别允许你摸看看，手感如何？温润又粉嫩对吧，那些打磨技师总说这叫『修女大腿内侧』的感觉─」

「还不是被扔地上，然后……」

脉冲步枪开口后及时打住，不过姊妹似乎不太在意。

「傻子，那只是衰败的躯壳。」

「没用的废铁。」

地狱火与彼此相视而笑，脉冲步枪则对体内熟悉的一丝揪紧感皱眉，每次面对这话题他都有些介意，却又不知道怎么办才好。

「……对了，你们的喷漆换了，原本的BLK001呢？」

「哦，BLK001，暗影守望编号。」

「暗影守望不在了，不是吗？」

「……。」

察觉又问了不妥问题的脉冲步枪决定闭上嘴，他实在是不懂如何跟她们说话。

「别这种表情嘛，我们很习惯了。」

「今天可是假日，开心点。」

双枪惬意地倚着步枪表示，接着姊妹似乎一起想到什么似的，同时笑了出来。

「啊，之前我们和主人去博物馆带拳套的时候看见你的复制品了。」

「没错，被打上灯放在透明盒子里，做得真像─」

「是吗。」脉冲步枪想起过去彼此关于摆饰品的讨论，不禁有些感慨。

「我觉得你们应该也在那里。」

姊妹俩闻言突然静默，一脸惊喜地望着前者，而脉冲步枪有些反应不过来。

「怎么了？本来就有历史缘由，而且现在你们更精致，也更适合展览─等等，别挤，你们太重了─」

「怎么能说美女重呢─噢，你身上还有廉价机油的味道，真是的。」

「真难得，害我们想跟你生小手枪了呢。」

「提醒一下，我们是物品，不可能─」

「喔─闭嘴啦！x2」

 

 

END.


End file.
